


[podfic] Good Name for a Horse

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Doctor Who, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Horses, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic performance of "Good Name for a Horse"</p><p>
  <i>The Doctor does not want a horse in his mind. The psychic horse doesn't seem to care.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Good Name for a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Name for a Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97759) by [allfireburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns). 



> Thank you to everyone involved in this project. Reena, who created the lovely cover art; Paraka, for hosting my podfic; Calliope, for the beta; and, Allfireburns for writing this story in the first and for having blanket permission. I wouldn't have been able to make this without all of you. Thanks!

Cover Art provided by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:08:08 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BDoctor%20Who%20x%20Valdemar%5D%20Good%20Name%20for%20a%20Horse.mp3) | **Size:** 7.72 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BDoctor%20Who%20x%20Valdemar%5D%20Good%20Name%20for%20a%20Horse.m4b) | **Size:** 8.94 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
